Lesson 1
by EmeraldTabby
Summary: Still working on title, but this is one of the auror lessons McGonagall gave Harry from What We are Fighting For, my other story. Today's topic The Art of Stealth.


A/N: This is a one-shot like my previous story but it is one of the lessons MM gave HP. My computer does the break thing weird, so after something is underlined, the location changes.

Disclaimer: I wish it were mine, but it's Rowling's.

"Good Afternoon Professor."

"Good Afternoon Mr. Potter."

Minerva McGonagall motioned him to sit down.

"I believe you have fully mastered disguising yourself and changing your physical appearance so we will move on to the next thing you must master."

Harry mentally prayed for no need for note taking as he questioned,

"Which is?"

Minerva hid her grin anticipating his reaction.

"An auror can disguise their appearance to fit in, but disguises don't always allow you free access in ones perimeter. For example, if a death eater was on a solo mission, he would find it odd if someone joined him, even if it was another death eater. Therefore, we will next cover the art of stealth which I will test you on."

Harry's mind began reeling with pranks he could pull on Snape or anyone really, as his eyes glinted with excitement.

Minerva knew what Harry was thinking, and couldn't wait to see Severus get what he deserved (Seriously! He was just downright cruel to her cubs!), but first-she had to teach him.

"I however have an obvious advantage which you don't…yet… (Harry's face instantly lit). Being an animagus tabby cat certainly helped me, but sometimes a tabby would seem out of place, like in a Jungle for example, so I will model without transforming. Harry, check the map, is anyone coming down the hall?"

Harry hid his surprise that his teacher knew about his key to pulling off pranks, dueling Voldemort, fighting Basilisks, freeing supposed murderers, running around the Forbidden Forest, or going for a midnight snack in the kitchens… whatever the day demanded. He guiltily withdrew the parchment from his bag.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Ink spread over the paper creating a web of rooms. And sure enough one dot was heading down the corridor. He grinned and handed the map to his professor. 

Sibyl Trelawney hummed to herself as she walked towards the kitchens via the transfigurations corridor. She walked slowly trying as hard as she could to feel the psychic aurora found all around the castle except here.

"Must be because of Minerva, she hates us with the blessing of the third eye, the one thing she lacks!!"

"Hello Sybil."

Sybil screamed louder than when she saw the grim, (which was unfortunately often), as said person appeared right beside her.

"Minerva!!!!!!"

"That is what my parents named me." Minerva responded using her training from 40 years of teaching to keep a straight face, "I thought you would have seen me! I mean, certainly you would have seen me before hand with the assistance of your gift of sight?"

Sybil tried to compose herself and retain what was left of her dignity, "Of course I had foreseen this, however the third eye informed me of what shall happen, it did not tell me when!"

Minerva tried to look thoughtful, "Funny, I thought the third eye came with a clock. Oh well…I must be going. Staff meeting tonight at 8 O'clock."

Sibyll blinked and Minerva was gone. Frazzled, she stomped off towards the kitchen, and abandoned her plans of getting tea, by demanding a firewhiskey. Let's just say the staff meeting was most entertaining.

"That was BRILLIANT!" Harry crowed as they entered her empty classroom, "She had no idea you were following the entire time!"

Minerva grinned, "That is the idea. Now sneaking up on Sev- Professor Snape, that is a challenge. Though, I must say, that was very...amusing, and I think I know how I can test you on this…"

3 and ½ weeks later

Minerva McGonagall could hardly hide her anticipation. She glanced down at the map in her hands as a dot began to come down the corridor once more and another snuck out of her office… 

Sibyll had nearly forgotten the incident a few weeks before thanks to the firewhiskey, but it all suddenly came back.

"Hello Professor Trelawney!"

Harry plugged his ears as she shrieked louder than a banshee. When she stopped, Harry tried his best to look innocent.

"Professor McGonagall asked me to give you this."

Sibyll took the small package and read the note.

_For your Inner Eye._

She looked up to question Harry, but he had vanished. She slowly opened the package and her face grew red with fury.

Inside was a pocket watch. 

"Congratulations Mr. Potter! You passed with full marks." Minerva choked out as she laughed, her carefully built reputation as a stern, no-nonsense teacher had already been thrown out when she had suggested the test.

Harry grinned, proud of his success, and then remembered one thing she promised him.

"But Professor, what about the extra credit?"

Minerva could not hide her glee,

"Oh yes, Mr. Potter, we can't forget about that now can we?" 

Severus Snape swept through the halls on his way to Dinner in the Great Hall which was undoubtedly full of children.

"Children!" He thought, "Why are there so many children?"

He turned a corner and stopped for a mere millisecond, this was to let his cloak settle to where it would billow out properly walking down the next hall- he was extremely detail-oriented when it came to intimidation.

The potions master never suspected another person, let alone two were in the hall interested in exactly the same thing. 

Minerva McGonagall was never this excited to see the Head of Slytherin come through the door. As Severus strode up to the Teacher's table, students began to nudge each other and stare; the suicidal ones began to laugh. Being attuned to detail, he noticed, and as he neared the front, he swept around and shot the most scathing of glares towards the student population. However, this did nothing for the faculty which erupted in laughter. Severus Snape looked around bewildered, not to mention furious, and the last straw came when the Fat Friar floated over and gave him what would have been a heart-warming hug, that was actually bone-chilling. That was when Minerva's mask broke and she joined the laughter.

After all, it wasn't everyday there was a sign on the Potions Master's cloak that read:

"Free Hugs!"

A/N: Please review! Thank you to all of those who reviewed my last story! I'm sorry for the delay in releasing this one- Life is crazy, but, hey, that's normal.


End file.
